What is the meaning of LOVE?
by Kuraidee
Summary: Yuri finally realizes the meaning of LOVE for the first time.


A/N: This is my first fanfic for Kyou Kara Maou. I love Wolfram and Yuri that is why I decided that if I'm going to write my second fanfic for another anime it will be their story. I hope you like it because I do. I would like to thank Princess J (close friend of mine) who told me to start this story, Shinkei ~san for the enthusiasm every time I told her that I'm going to write something about Yuri and Wolfram and the following bands and artist whose songs keep me motivated throughout the completion of this fanfic: Secondhand Serenade, The Fray, Sum 41, Simple Plan, Paramore and Chris Daughtry (I know you will not read this but well your songs inspired me a lot) *wink*

All reviews are welcome just please give me one. Negative Feedbacks are always welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or its characters. The only thing that I own is this fanfic.

* * *

"_Today my two fathers are arguing again because of something that I don't know if it is worth arguing about. I hope they will learn to love each other because I love them both and seeing them hurting each other makes me sad."_

_**P.S What is the meaning of love?**_

* * *

"Wimp you cheater, you've been escaping me so that you can flirt with other girls and boys. Am I not enough for you?!" Wolfram asked angrily.

"You know what Wolfram our engagement is an accident, so please try to control your possessiveness" Yuri replied.

"So it is just an accident huh?! That being engaged to me is just a nuisance in your life is that is?" Wolfram asked bitterly.

"Wolf I'm just not accustomed in the whole idea of having a fiancée in same sex as I am ok" Yuri replied calmly.

"If you don't like being engaged to me then end it." Wolfram said without any hint of emotion.

Yuri shrugged, "I don't want to hurt you Wolfram you are my best friend."

Wolfram looked at Yuri, "Don't let my feelings hinder you from making your decision Heika, as a loyal soldier to you I will not let my emotion cloud my loyalty, if you'll excuse me.

Wolfram left the room leaving Yuri guilt stricken.

* * *

Konrad is patrolling around the castle when he saw Wolfram in the garden head bent and crying.

"Wolfram why are you crying?", Konrad asked.

"He loathes me, he doesn't like me…..*hiccup* he wants to end our engagement." Wolfram said brokenly.

Konrad realized that Wolfram is talking about his relationship with Yuri. His brother seldom shows any emotions because of his stubbornness but now Wolfram is crying so hard. He was too proud to struggle and too shattered to stop crying.

Konrad pulled Wolfram in his arms, "Wolfram I know you love Heika so much and I think that reason is enough for you to fight for his love."

With tears in his eyes Wolfram look at his big brother and said, "Konrad how can you fight for something you know you can never win?"

Konrad doesn't know the answer. He pulled Wolfram closer to him, the least thing he can do now is offer Wolfram the comfort and security he needs at that moment.

* * *

Yuri didn't see Wolfram during the dinner and now he is standing in his room wondering if Wolfram will sleep there tonight. He fell asleep waiting for Wolfram.

* * *

**The next day.**

"Good morning everyone", Yuri greeted as he noticed the empty chair in the dining room. The chair belongs to Wolfram.

"Where is Wolfram", Yuri asked

"Wolfram went to a mission Heika", Gunther replied

"And when did he leave? Why I didn't even know he has a mission?" Yuri asked in a high pitched tone.

"I believe that he doesn't want you to know Heika" Konrad replied.

"Its Yuri Konrad……and why is that?" Yuri asked.

"Because he want to stay away from you when you announce that your engagement is over." Gwendel replied sarcastically.

"And who told you that I will break the engagement?" Yuri asked

"That is what Wolfram said before he left", Gwendel replied.

Yuri doesn't know how he will react. He doesn't even know where Wolfram gets the idea that he will break the engagement. Yuri sighed heavily. He needs to talk to Wolfram as soon as possible.

* * *

After 2 Days

Wolfram arrived from his mission and he is on his way to Gwendel's office when he heard Yuri shouting his name.

"WOLLFRRAMM!", Yuri shouts

Wolfram annoyingly turns toward Yuri, "Yes Heika do you need something?"

"Wolfram I'm so glad to see you", Yuri said beamingly at Wolfram. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Wolfram dreaded to talk to Yuri. He just can't talk to him right now. The pain he felt is a different kind of pain. It's killing him slowly.

"I'm sorry Heika I need to go to Gwendel's Office". Without another word Wolfram walked out leaving Yuri staring at his retreating figure.

* * *

Yuri found Greta playing in the garden.

"Greta", Yuri called

"Hi Yuri you look so sad why is that?", Greta asked.

"Wolfram doesn't want to talk to me", Yuri replied

"Why don't you try again?", Greta said innocently

"I….yeah….maybe I'll do that later", Yuri said

He smiled at Greta and watched Greta play. Yuri noticed the diary of Greta lying in the ground; he picked it up and began to read it. Suddenly a question there caught his attention.

"_**What is the meaning of LOVE?"**_

Yuri ponders to the question. Even he doesn't know the answer.

* * *

Yuri is having a difficult time finding Wolfram. He tried to ask every people inside the castle but he cannot get valuable information about the whereabouts of Wolfram. Yuri passes in the corridor near the garden he saw Wolfram standing in midst of greens and colorful flowers staring at the sky. He approached Wolfram slowly.

"Wolfram" Yuri said.

Wolfram startlingly look at Yuri, "Yuri what are you doing here?"

"Well I want to talk to you…..please Wolfram just give me this day to work it out", Yuri said pleadingly.

Wolfram's emerald eyes are betraying the cold façade that he wants to show to Yuri. Yuri can see that Wolfram's eyes are ready to break any moment.

Without any emotion Wolfram replied, "Just say what you need to say…"

Yuri doesn't know where to begin…but hell he needs to say something.

Wolfram interrupted Yuri's conversation with himself, "We don't have all night Yuri"

With great determination Yuri let his emotion control the things that he need to say to Wolfram.

"Wolfram I'm not always the best man or friend for you but I want you to know that…..you taught me how to fight Wolfram you never give up on anything that's why….." Yuri said.

Wolfram interrupted Yuri, "….but sometimes you need to accept defeat especially if you feel that you are being taken for granted."

Yuri winced, "I may have failed to show you how much you really mean to me Wolfram…."

Angrily Wolfram answered back, "Cut the crap Yuri you hate me, you loathe every little thing about me."

Yuri started toward Wolfram and stopped in front him, "Wolfram you're making me bleed inside. Not a million fights can make me hate you."

Yuri reached out to stop the tears in Wolfram's face.

"I am born to love you Wolfram" Yuri said solemnly.

Wolfram felt as though the wind had just been knocked out of him, "You're just saying that out of pit……"

Yuri hugged Wolfram and said, "I may have failed to show how much I love you but I do love you. Since the day I slapped you my heart beats only for you."

Wolfram's defenses melted. He hugged Yuri back.

With tears flowing in his eyes, "You are a wimp, cheater and a liar…" Wolfram paused "…and sweet, loving, funny and charming…"

"Do you love me?" Yuri asked.

Wolfram smiled, "I love you wimp, and I cannot love anyone else but you."

* * *

While comforting Wolfram the question in Greta's diary suddenly appeared in Yuri's mind.

"_**What is the meaning of love?"**_

Back then he don't know the answer but now he already knew.

"_Love is when you cannot find any reason why you love a certain person you just do love him/her."_

Yuri taught that he loves Wolfram because he is pretty but he realized that when they grow old and the prettiness of Wolfram fades he still love him.

Yuri doesn't regret loving Wolfram without him everything is over, I am nothing without him.

Yuri gazes at the beautiful boy in his arms.

"_Love is Wolfram. Love is us."_

Yuri hugged Wolfram closer to him and he let his love for him heal the wounds that he inflicted.

Yuri knows that he won't lose Wolfram again because this time he will never let go.

-30-


End file.
